She's All I Ever Had
| format = CD single | recorded = 1998 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = 4:52 | label = Columbia | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Livin' la Vida Loca | prev_year = 1999 | next_title = Shake Your Bon-Bon | next_year = 1999 | misc = |header=Music videos}} |header=no}} }} "She's All I Ever Had" is the second single taken from the multi-platinum first English-language album by Ricky Martin, called simply Ricky Martin. It was released on June 15, 1999. The Spanish-language version is called "Bella" ("Beautiful"). The ballad was written by Jon Secada, Draco Rosa and George Noriega and produced by Secada and Noriega. Reception According to the review by Billboard: "There was no doubt that this delectable anthemic ballad was the one to go with as the second single from Ricky Martin. "Livin' la Vida Loca" certainly fulfilled the hype with a deserved five-week run at the top of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and this follow-up will do nothing but advance Martin's place not only as the leading pop male vocalist of the day but as a valid phenomenon. "She's All I Ever Had" absolutely succeeds on all levels. Lyrically, Martin narrates the tale of a man missing his woman, as he continues to live and breathe for her. Martin's vocal is tender and heartfelt, boasting a versatility that contrasts nicely with "La Vida," while the lush production is savvy and creatively executed." Music video The video for this single, which Charlotte Ayanna appears in, was directed by Nigel Dick in Los Angeles and shot in June 1999, and aired in August 1999. Chart performance "Bella" peaked at number one for three weeks on the Hot Latin Songs, and also reached the top for seven weeks on the Latin Pop Songs. The original English version peaked at number two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States for two weeks behind "Unpretty" by TLC, and was listed at number fifty-two on the year-end chart of 1999. It was certified Gold for selling over 500,000 copies. "She's All I Ever Had" also peaked inside top ten in Canada, New Zealand and Finland. In Australia, the single was certified Gold. Awards In the Latin Grammy Awards of 2000 the Spanish version of this single, "Bella", received a nomination for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance. It was also nominated for Latin Pop Track of the Year at the ''Billboard'' Latin Music Awards. The music video won Lo Nuestro Award for Clip of the Year, and was nominated for Video of the Year at the Imagen Awards. Formats and track listings Australian CD maxi-single #"She's All I Ever Had" (English Radio Edit) – 4:12 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Radio Edit) (English) – 4:22 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Club Mix) (English) – 10:14 #"Bella" ("She's All I Ever Had") (Pablo Flores Club Dub) (Spanish) – 7:00 #"Livin' la Vida Loca" (Trackmasters Remix) – 3:46 European CD single #"She's All I Ever Had" (English Radio Edit) – 4:12 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Radio Edit) (English) – 4:22 European CD maxi-single #"She's All I Ever Had" (English Radio Edit) – 4:12 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Radio Edit) (English) – 4:22 #"Bella" ("She's All I Ever Had") (Pablo Flores Club Mix) (Spanglish) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Club Dub) (English) – 7:00 European 12" single #"She's All I Ever Had" (Album Version) – 4:55 #"Bella" ("She's All I Ever Had") (Pablo Flores Club Mix) (Spanglish) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Club Mix) (English) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Pablo Flores Club Dub) (English) – 7:00 US CD single #"She's All I Ever Had" – 4:55 #"Bella" ("She's All I Ever Had") (Spanglish Radio Edit) – 4:12 US 12" single #"She's All I Ever Had" (English Club Mix) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (English Dub Mix) – 7:00 #"Bella" ("She's All I Ever Had") (Spanglish Club Mix) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (English Radio Edit) – 4:12 US promotional CD single #"She's All I Ever Had" (Club Mix – English) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Club Mix – Spanish) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Club Mix – Spanglish) – 10:14 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Radio Edit – English) – 4:22 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Radio Edit – Spanish) – 4:22 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Radio Edit – Spanglish) – 4:22 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Club Dub – English) – 7:00 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Club Dub – Spanish) – 7:00 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales See also * List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Tracks of 1999 * List of number-one Billboard Latin Pop Airplay songs of 1999 References External links * Category:1999 songs Category:1999 singles Category:Ricky Martin songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Billboard Hot Latin Songs number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Nigel Dick Category:Songs written by George Noriega Category:Songs written by Draco Rosa Category:Songs written by Jon Secada